totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wybuchowa Plansza
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 9 Chris siedzi samotnie w przyczepie dla ekipy, objadając się ciasteczkami zrobionymi przez Dawn. Chris: Pewnie zastanawiacie się, gdzie ich wywiało? Cisza, słychać tylko świerszcze. Chris: Otóż pracują razem z naszym dzisiejszym gościem nad specjalnym, wybuchowym zadaniem! Zatarł ręce niczym złoczyńca. Chris: A ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce; Wiejskiej Legendzie... Pozostałej dwunastce zawodników przyszło zapewnić raj na wsi Arthurowi. Nie okazało się to takie proste - szczególnie dla Charlotte i Jo! Wygrały jednak zdecydowanie Dzikie Kozy, dzięki wysiłku całej drużyny. Ich nagrodą był obiad oraz... Obecność Arthura w drugim zadaniu, gdzie musieli udać się w poszukiwaniu Bricka na górę śmierci! Okazał się w nim bardzo przydatny, bo to dzięki jego GPS'owi dotarli na miejsce pierwsi. Niestety zadanie wymknęło się z pod kontroli i tubylcy traktujący Bricka jako króla go bronili. Moją skórę uratowała Hildegarde, zapewniając Krowim Plackom zwycięstwo! Na ceremonii po raz pierwszy pojawili się Szaleni Farmerzy, i wyeliminowali Sama, który próbował bronic się jeszcze fałszywym totemikiem. Bezskutecznie! W grze o milion pozostała tylko jedenastka. Kto wygra dzisiejsze zadanie? W czyje ręce wpadnie totemik? I kto odpadnie w zaskakującej, dramatycznej i niebezpiecznej ceremonii? Dowiecie sie tego juz w tym odcinku Totalnej Porazki... Wiejskiej... Legendy! Przychodzi Beth. Beth: Hejo! To moge zadebiutowac?! Chris: Nie? Wracaj do Stars vs. Losers! Beth: Ale mogę? Proszę, proszę, prooooooooosze! Chris nacisnął przycisk i Beth została wystrzelona w powietrze. <Intro> Nad ranem W stodołach drużynowych już od dawna panował ruch. Spowodowany był on wcześniejszym i tajemniczym wybuchem gdzieś w okolicy. Jednak Chris kazał zostać drożynom w stodołach, zamykając je na kłódkę. 136px Mimo iż na początku Krowie Placki po tajemniczym wybuchu byli bardzo niespokojni (szczególnie Hildegarde) to z czasem o nim zapomnieli. Veronica zastanawiała się, jakie to buty dzisiaj ubrać, Hildegarde spała, Charlotte czytała czasopismo, a Martin ciągle wyglądał przez okno.. Nagle ich spokój niespodziewanie został zakłócony, ponieważ... Martin: P..Pa... PAJĄK! Na ścianie znajdował się tyciuni, prawie niewidoczny pająk. Wszyscy wpadli w histerie. Charlotte: Aaaaa! Martin, zabij to! Martin: Czym?! Charlotte: Nie wiem, swoją bluzą czy coś! Martin: Fuj! Nie chce mieć potem jej brudnej.. Veronica: Szybko, wygoń to, ale nie zabijaj! Veronica wzięła wszystkie swoje buty, 7 walizek na ubrania, i 9 na ubrania i wskoczyła na łóżko. Charlotte wzięła poduszkę Martina i rzuciła nią w pająka. Na szczęście dla Martina spudłowała. Wszystkie te wrzaski spowodowały, ze obudziła się Hildegarde. Hildegarde: Co się dziać? Martin być w niebezpieczeństwie? Charlotte ucieszył widok Hildegardy. Charlotte: Oczywiście Hildziu. Jest w niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebuje Twojej ochrony! Hildegarde: Hildegarde zaraz zająć się Martin! Martin: Nie, nie, NIE! Hildegarde: Tak. Wzięła go pod pachę i przeniosła na swoje łóżko, tuląc się do niego. Hildegarde: Teraz Martin być bezpieczny! Nagle przez okno zajrzała do nich pewna osoba. Cindy: Co to za wrzaski?! Przeszkadzacie mi w piłowaniu paznokci! Veronica: Bo pająk tutaj jest! ... O, już uciekł. Cindy: Pająk?! Trzymajcie go z dala ode mnie! Charlotte: A kim ty tak w ogóle jesteś? Veronica: Przeciez to Cindy z Totalnej Obozu! Cindy: Tak, to ja. Powiedziała dumnie. Veronica do niej podbiegła. Veronica: Aaaaa! Jestem twoją największa fanką! Podpiszesz mi autograf? Cindy: Jasne. Podpisuje jej autograf. Cindy: Komuś jeszcze? Dostala w twarz czasopismem od Charlotte. Cindy: Ała, za co to?! Charlotte: Nie potrzebujemy tutaj niańki, wysłannico Chrisa! Cindy: No co? Sporo mi zapłacił. Veronica: A pozwolisz mi iść do łazienki? ' Cindy się rozgląda. Cindy: Wiesz.. Lepiej nie. Wszystko tutaj jest zaminowane. Veronica: O nie! Biedna Dawn! Cindy: Nie martw się.. Jest cala. Pracuje przy... Nie usłyszeli przy czym pracuje, ponieważ po raz kolejny coś wybuchło. Tym razem znacznie bliżej. Cindy: Co to było?! Zostańcie tutaj, ja sprawdzę co u reszty! 137px Wybuchem bardzo przejęli się Zoey i Henry, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą o wszystkim i o niczym. Co innego Jo, która tak była skupiona robieniem pompek i obmyślaniem strategii na kolejne odcinki, ze wybuchu nie usłyszała. ' Jo wstała i spojrzała tępym wzrokiem w kierunku Zoey i Henry'ego. Jo: Dobrze wiem, ze jeśli przegramy jakieś zadanie to ja wylecę, bo na mnie zagłosujecie! Zoey: Ale.. Jo: CISZA! Nie przerywaj! Rozłączenie drużyn i tak jest blisko, tak wiec niech wam do głowy nie przychodzi celowe przegrywanie! Zoey: Ale.. Jo: Nie! Jeszcze nie skończyłam! ... A nie, już skończyłam. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Henry: My nie chcemy celowo przegrywać. Nawet nam to do głowy nie wpadło. Fajnie by było, gdybyśmy wszyscy dotrwali do rozłączenia drużyn. Jo: Eeee... Naprawdę nie chcecie? Zoey: Nie. Mamy teraz większą motywacje do zwycięstwa. No i nie ma osoby, która nas spowalniała. ' Henry: Damy jakoś rade. Wszyscy przybili żółwika. Nagle przy oknie pojawiła się Cindy. Cindy: Wszystko gra?! Jo: A co cie to?! Cindy: Dobra, widzę ze wszystko jest okej, to biegnę dalej! 133px Cindy biegła w kierunku stodoły Dzikich Kóz. Zatrzymała się przed samymi drzwiami kiedy to.. Usłyszała strzał. Jeden.. Drugi! Ale nie przestraszyło jej to. Ba, wręcz podekscytowana zajrzała po cichu przez okno. Od razu dostrzegl ją Moreno. Czyli osoba która strzelała. Cindy szybko się schowała. Tymczasem w środku domku.. Debora: O tak Moreno! Rozwal te drzwi, musimy się dostać na dwór i zobaczyć co się dzieje! Podskakiwała podekscytowana. Moreno: Robie co mogę.. Przymierzył w zamek od drzwi i trafił za pierwszym strzałem. Debora: Brawo braciszku! Idziemy.. Jednak kiedy chcieli wyjść Emma psiknęła w nich jakimś tajemniczym, drobnym sprejem. Oni padli na ziemie uśpieni jak zabici. Brendon, który do tej pory słuchał sobie muzyki i czytał.. różne czasopisma zerknął na Emme. Brendon: Co zrobiłaś z naszymi makaroniarzami, złotko? Emma: Te wybuchy mnie niepokoją. Ale powinniśmy zachować spokój. Make love not war! Uścisnęła swój naszyjnik. Brendon: Nadal się gniewasz... No wiesz.. Za wczoraj? Emma: Dlaczego miałabym? Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Brendon objął ją. Brendon: Bo musisz wiedzieć, ze.. Uciekl wzrokiem, ale potem zatrzymał wzrok na skupionych oczach Emmy. Brendon: Ze ja.. Cie.. Kocham! Nie dał jej odpowiedzieć, bo od razu ją pocałował. Emma natomiast nie stawiała większych oporów. Po chwili jednak się ogarnęła. Emma: Proszę cie tylko o jedno.. Brendon: Obiecuje, ze się zmienię! Emma: Nie trzeba. Bądź po prostu sobą. Lubie cie takim jakim jesteś. Brendon wpadł na pomysł. Emma: Chcesz zorganizować kolejną imprezkę? Brendon: Nie tym razem. Mam lepszy pomysł. Ale pokaże ci go dopiero wieczorem. Tymczasem Moreno już wstał. Nieco bolała mnie głowa. Moreno: Czemu boli mnie głowa? Emma: Ach, nie przejmuj się tym. Zaraz poczujesz się o niebo lepiej! Moreno: Tsaa.. Spojrzał na Debore, która nadal spała. Moreno: A gdzie dziewczyna, która była w oknie? Brendon: Ziom, jak dziewczyna w oknie?! Chyba za dużo się nawdychałeś budyniu. Cindy pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. Debora również się obudziła. Cindy: Wcale nie! Ja istnieje! I Chris kazał mi zawołać was na zadanie. Debora: A gdzie mamy iść? Cindy: Czeka na was na stołówce. Spieszcie się lecz uważajcie. Teraz ciągle coś.. Wybucha! Zachichotała, a reszta udała się na stołówkę, gdzie obecna była już reszta drużyn. Stołówka Wszystkie drużyny siedziały podzielone przy trzech niewielkich stołach, dość długo czekając na śniadanie od Chefa, który się nie pojawił. Cindy zostawali ich, idąc po Chrisa. A kiedy już zaczęli się niecierpliwić nagle spod lady wyłoniła się... Wszyscy: Znowu ty?! Beth: Hejka! Wszyscy: Co ty tutaj znowu robisz?! Beth: Staram się zadebiutować! Charlotte: Pfff.. A gdzie jest Chef, jestem głodna?! Beth: Eeee.. Stracił przytomność. Grupowe westchnięcie. Henry: Co? Dlaczego? Beth: Bo uderzyłam go patelnią. Jeszcze głośniejsze grupowe westchnięcie. Martin: A dlaczego uderzyłaś go patelnią? Beth: Bo nie chciał, żebym zadebiutowała. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią jak na idiotkę. Veronica: Dziwisz się? Z takimi ciuchami z lat 50-tych to ja tez bym się obawiała twojego debiutu. Beth: Ale ja chce zadebiutować! Tupnęła nogą. Brendon: Ziomki, skoro Chef jest nieprzytomny to możemy sobie coś podkraść z jego lodówki! Emma: Brendon, lepiej nie.. Jesli sie obudzi, to dam nam srogą kare! Brendon: Oj tam Emma. Wezmę to na klate. Zasłużyliśmy wszyscy na coś dobrego! Otwiera lodówkę, a lodówka jest.. pusta. Brendon: WTF?! Beth: No co.. Ja to wszystko zjadłam. Charlotte: Osz ty..! Charlotte gotowa była rzucić się na Beth z pazurami. Nagle jednak Beth wyciągnęła zza pleców karabin. I chciała strzelać, jednak okazało się ze ma pusty magazynek. Debora: No to teraz jesteś martwa! Zawodnicy wzięli Beth na dwór do ogromnej katapulty i wystrzelili ją w powietrze. Przyszedł Chris. Chris: Siemka wieśniaki! Charlotte: Hej najwspanialszy, najprzystojniejszy, najmądrzejszy prowadzący na świecie. Chris: Od razu lepiej. Kto jest najedzony i gotowy na zadanie? Wszyscy: ... Chris: Co to za entuzjazm?! A kto chce wygrać kasę? Wszyscy: My.... Chris: Nie słyszę? Wszyscy: My!!! Chris: No! I to jest dopiero nastawienie. Teraz możemy udać się na polane, gdzie czeka na was pierwsze zadanie! Wszyscy udali się na polane. Polana Uczestnicy prędko pojawili się na polanie. Ich oczom ukazała się ogromna plansza jak do gry planszowej. Po tej planszy zwinnie skakała różowo-włosa JoJo. Co kilka pól wybuchało, lecz ona sprytnie wybuchy omijała. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu poza Brendonem z przerażeniem. Brendon: Ale czaaad! Ja tez tak chce! Emma: Chris, tylko nie mów ze to tutaj odbędzie się zadanie? Chris: Owszem Emmo. Emma wzięła głęboki oddech i wyciągnęła sprey uspokajający i zaczęła się nim psikać. Veronica: Po co się psikasz? Emma: Dla zachowania równowagi i spokoju ducha. Polecam i tobie. Veronica wzięła i również się psikała i psikała, aż wypsikała prawie całość. Veronica: O tak! Od razu lepiej. Brendon: Jol, Chrisowski! To jak z tym zadaniem? Nie mogę się doczekać. Chris: Juz tłumacze. Ta plansza przed wami zawiera 40 pól. Prawie polowa z nich to pułapki - typu miny lub zapadnie. Waszym zadaniem będzie przeżyć i przejść przez całą plansze na mete. Wygra drużyna, ktorej czlonkowie przeżyją.. W wiekszej ilości. Liczy się również czas dojścia na mete. Im szybciej tym lepiej! Aha, jedna osoba z waszych drużyn będzie pozostałym rzucała kostką. Pozostała trojka w kolejności porusza się od startu. Jesli będziecie mieli szczęście, traficie na dobre pole. Jeśli nie (szatańsko się uśmiechnął) czeka was niespodzianka.. Zoey: Ale to nie fair, nas jest mniej niż pozostałych! Chris: Trzeba było nie przegrać ostatniego zadania.. Żartuje. Wam rzucać kostką będzie nasz dzisiejszy gość - JoJo. JoJo: Siemanko ludziska! ^^ Chris: To jak, jakieś pytania? Nie? Świetnie, ruszajcie! Drużyny pobiegły przed plansze. Zadanie, plansza 136px U Krowich Placków każdy chciał rzucać kostkami, a nie być pionkami na planszy. Spór rozwiązało dopiero przekręcone losowanie wygrane przez Charlotte. Reszta nadal jednak się kłóciła, tym razem o kolejność na planszy. Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć być pierwszy pionek! ' Jednak Veronica i Martin nie byli tacy zgodni, co do swojej kolejności rozpoczęcia. Veronica: Ja muszę iść na końcu, bo piękni przecież muszą ginąć na końcu! Martin: Nie, to ja muszę iść na końcu! Ta ja jestem bogatszy, wiec nie masz nic do powiedzenia konnico. Veronica: Konnico?! Skoro taki jesteś bogaty, to kup sobie nowe buty, gnomie jeden! ' ' Charlotte: Spokój! Veronica idzie druga a Martin ostatni. Veronica: Dlaczego Martin ostatni?! Charlotte: Spokojnie, zaufaj mi. Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo do Martina. Nastepnie Charlotte rzuciła dwa razy kostką dla Hildegarde. Pierwsza wskazała czwórkę, a druga trojkę. Hildegarde przemieściła się na 7 pole. Nic się działo.. Hildegarde: Tak! Hildegarde żyć! Wtedy jednak pole zapadło się pod agentką yeti. Hildegarde: Nie!! Hildegarde chcieć wyjść!! Próbowała nadaremnie wydostać się. Jednak dziura była zbyt głęboka. Charlotte: OMG. Chris: Wyglada na to, ze Hildegarde wpadła w jedną z naszych pułapek.. Czyli odpada z zadania. Rzucaj dalej, ślicznotko! ' Tym razem przyszła kolej na rzut dla Veroniki. Divie wypadły dwie piątki. Jednak Veronica zamiast ruszyć naprzód poprawiała makijaż. Martin: No ruszaj się! Veronica: Ale ja nie skończyłam jeszcze malować rzęs maskarą! Martin: Trudno! Wypchnął ją na dziesiąte pole. Gdy na nim już stanęła, kończyła pudrować nosek. Nic się jej nie stało. Veronica: Jeeej, wreszcie skończyłam! Nadal nic się nie działo. Chris: Veronica trafiła na bezpieczne pole. Farciara! Trafi do następnej rundy, i zachowa szanse na wygranie zadania dla drużyny. Martin: Teraz moja kolej! Charlotte rzuciła lekko. Wypadła jedna trojka i ... szóstka. Martin ominął dziurę wściekłej Hildegarde i stanął na dziewiątym polu. Martin: O tak! Mistrzu jest tylko jeeee.. Na polu na którym stal wybuchła mina, a sam Martin wyleciał daaaleko w powietrze. Chris: Hahaha! I na to właśnie czekałem! Wygląda na to, ze w kolejnej rundzie reprezentować Krowie Placki będzie jedynie Veronica! 136px JoJo bawiła się kostkami czekając na decyzje Szalonych Farmerów, którzy byli trochę przestraszeni widząc upadek Hildegarde i wystrzelenie Martina. Zoey: Wiecie co.. Strasznie się o nas boje. To jest niebezpieczne! Jo: Och, przestań! Poradzimy sobie! Zoey: Nie jestem pewna.. Wole jednak zrezygnować.. Henry: Nie przejmuj się Zoey,Chris na pewno nie dałby nas zabić. Zoey: Chyba masz racje.. Pomyślał chwile, po czym wyjął z kieszeni opaskę. Henry: Mam pomysł. Zawiąż sobie nią oczy, i wyobraź sobie przed sobą zwykla, bezpieczną grę planszowa. Zoey zrobiła dokładnie tak, jak poradził jej Henry. Zoey: Ojej, miałeś racje! Przytuliła go. Henry: A teraz idź, i pokaz na co cie stać! Zoey: Dobra. JoJo, jestem gotowa! JoJo: Oki doki! JoJo zrobiła piruet i rzuciła kostkami w różne strony. Jedna wskazała na dwójkę, a druga zaledwie jedynkę. JoJo: Zrób trzy kroki naprzód, ruda dziewczynko! Zoey (do siebie): To tylko zwykła gra planszowa.. To tylko zwykła gra planszowa.. Zatrzymała się na trzecim polu i zaciskała kciuki, żeby nic się nie stało. JoJo: Nic ci się nie stało, ruda dziewczynko. Zoey: Ufff.. Chris: Kolejna farciara! A już nastawiłem się na kolejny wystrzał.. No trudno, kolejny jest Henry.. Jo: Z drogi, teraz ja chce. Chris: Skoro tak nalegasz.. JoJo: JoJo rzuca kostką dla Jo. Huehehehe. Kostki ukazały dwie czwórki. Jo szybko znalazła się na ósmym polu. Jo: Wiedziałam, ze nic mi się nie stanie! Chris: Nie mów hop.. Nagle Jo została związana bluszczem, który wyrósł z jej pola. Szarpała się, ale bezskutecznie. Chris: Hahahah.. Kolejna ofiara pułapki. Dawn, przynieś więcej popcornu! Dawn: Nie powinieneś się tak nad nimi znęcać. Chris: Oj tam, oj tam.. Następny i ostatni w kolejce był Henry. Wydawał się pewny siebie, lecz i on się obawiał. Kostki pokazały mu dwie szóstki.. Niestety dwunastka nie okazała się dla niego szczęśliwa, ponieważ spadła na niego klatka. Chris: Z Szalonych Farmerów została tylko Zoey.. Jaka szkoda.. 136px Dzikie Kozy naradzały się, uważnie przyglądając się pozostałym drużyną. Kiedy przyszła kolej na nich, byli już doskonale przygotowani. Debora: Dobra, ja idę do rzucania. Emma: Poczekaj! Aura musi być po naszej stronie. Wyjęła spray i popsikała nim kostki. Emma: Teraz możesz spokojnie rzucać. Debora: Jak sobie zażyczysz, droga kapitanko. Powiedziała to z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. Brendon: Dobra, ziomki! Ja ruszam na pierwszy ogień! Emma: Tylko na siebie uważaj! Delikatnie prysnęła i w niego. Brendon: Okej... Jazda z tym koksem! Kostki wskazały mu szóste pole. Breakdance'owym krokiem pohasał na szóstkę. Brendon: Joł Emma kotku, widzisz? Brendonkowi nic nie jest. Puścił do niej oczko kiedy nagle jego pole okazało się ruchomymi piaskami. Emma: Brendon, nie! Chciala pobiec, lecz Chris ją zatrzymał. Chris: Jeśli pobiegniesz do niego odpadniesz z zadania. Emma: Trudno, on potrzebuje mojej pomocy! Brendon: Nie Emma, zostań i walcz dalej! Lecz Emma już była przy nim i zaczęła psikać po polu. Nagle piaski, które w połowie zakopały już Brendona ustąpiły. Brendon: Joł, czy to magia? Emma zachichotała. Emma: Powiedzmy. Brendon: Ty moja mała wróżko. Tym wszystkim z nie zadowolonymi minami przyglądało się Włoskie rodzeństwo. ' ' Moreno: Dobra, moja kolej! Debora sprytnie podmieniła kostki, tak ze Moreno mógł spokojnie udać się na dziesiąte pole - zaraz obok Veroniki. Chris: A wiec do kolejnej rundy przechodzą Veronica, Zoey oraz Moreno! To od nich zależy kto pojawi się na ceremonii, a kto wygra. Trzymajcie kciuki! Wioska Podczas kiedy Veronica, Zoey i Moreno walczyli o zwycięstwo dla swojej drużyny, przegrani tego zadania mieli czas wolny i robili co im się podobało. Byli również Charlotte i Debora, ponieważ wszystkim pozostałym kostki rzucała JoJo Henry: Jak myślicie, kto wygra? Charlotte: Wiadomo, ze Veronica da sobie rade. Rzuciła pewna siebie, malując paznokcie i nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi. Henry: Ja tam trzymam kciuki za Zoey. Charlotte się zainteresowała. Charlotte: A co, jesteście razem? Jo: Nie należysz już do naszej drużyny, to co cie to obchodzi chuda szkapo? Charlotte: A pytał cie ktoś o zdanie, łupiaro? ' Jo: Zainwestuj w kosiarkę, przyda się kiedy będziesz chciała obcinać sobie paznokcie. Charlotte: A ty lepiej zainwestuj w golarkę.. O ile w ogóle wiesz co to jest, neandertalczyku! Jo: Nie wytrzymam! Rzuciła się na Charlotte. Pozostali się im przyglądali i kibicowali. Nagle jednak z nieba spadł po upadku na minie Martin. Prosto w bijące się Jo i Charlotte. Dziewczyny od siebie odskoczyły. Martin: Niech ktoś mi pomoże.. Debora: Mamy inne i lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Debora probowala zagadywac wtuloną w Brendona Emme, która teraz podeszła do Martina.' Emma: A widziałeś może jak inni sobie radzą? Zapytała, pomagając mu wstać. Martin: Taaak. Przed samym lądowaniem widziałem, ze blisko mety jest Moreno. Ale diva i Zoey też są blisko. Emma: A widział ktoś Hildegarde? Wszyscy się rozejrzeli. Hildegarde tajemniczo zniknęła. Znowu. Tymczasem agentka yeti biegła na czterech łapach w określonym jej kierunku. Przed chwilą dodatkowo odbyła ona rozmowe przez rządowy zegarek z Franziską, która dała jej szczegóły co do ich misji. Przyczepa Chrisa To tutaj zatrzymała się Hildegarde. Krzywo na nią spojrzała i weszła do środka. Upewniła się, ze nikogo tutaj nie ma i zajrzała do biurka samego Chrisa. Otworzyła je i zaczęła przeglądając różne papiery i dokumenty.. Niestety dla niej, nie wiele z nich zrozumiała. Jednak kiedy w jej ręce trafiły dokumenty Franziski zamurowało ją. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Cos kazało jej uciekać. Prędko i nie zgrabnie wrzuciła z powrotem i wybiegła dachem. Kiedy agentka yeti ponownie zniknęła na wsi, Dawn wyłoniła się z cienia uśmiechając się. Byla tutaj cały czas. Dawn: Dobrze, że poznała prawdę. Po czym również wyszła. Zadanie, plansza 133px 133px 133px Zawodnicy ponownie zebrali się przy mecie planszy, gdzie czekali na zwycięzce Po chwili dołączyła do nich nieco wystraszona Hildegarde. Charlotte: Gdzie się włóczyłaś? Hildegarde: Hildegarde.. Hildegarde.. Być w toaleta. Chris: A oto... Mamy zwycięzce! Po ostatnim rzucie kostką pierwszy metę przekroczył Moreno. Zadowolony opuścił plansze bez szwanku. Druga pojawiła się Zoey zdjęła opaskę i zadowolona rzuciła się w ramiona Henry'ego. Zoey: To wszystko dzięki tobie! Dziękuję! Henry: Dałaś sobie rade tylko i wyłącznie dzięki sobie się przełamałaś! Zoey: Ale to ty mnie zmotywowałeś... ' Byli krok od pocałowania, kiedy pomiędzy nimi wyłonił się Chris. Chris: Gratulacje Moreno, wygrywasz dzisiaj zadanie dla Dzikich Kóz! Wasza nagroda to zasłużony pobyt w SPA w pięciogwiazdkowym kurorcie Chris'a McLean'a przez całą dzisiejszą noc! Dzikie Kozy: Huuura! Chris: Natomiast drużyna Szalonych Farmerów zajmuje drugie miejsce.. I dostaje fige z makiem. No, ale bynajmniej nie pojawicie się na ceremonii... A ostatnia na mecie zameldowała się cała potargana Veronica. Chris: ... Ponieważ na niej dzisiaj wieczorem pojawią się Krowie Placki! Martin: Gratulacje Veronica, ty głupia ofermo! Veronica: Phi, ja bynajmniej nie wpadłam na minę po pierwszym rzucie! Chris: Spokój! Możecie się rozejść. Przed Stodołami 133px Godzine już po zadaniu Hildegarde, Martin i Charlotte siedzieli przed ich stodołą drużynową i rozmyślali nad dzisiejszą ceremonią. Martin: Zagłosujmy na dive! Martin krążył z założonymi z tylu rekami w spoglądając gdzieś w ziemie. Martin: To ona dzisiaj ewidentnie zawaliła i doprowadziła nas na ceremonie, a w dodatku tylko ciągle o nas plotkuje. Hildegarde: Hildegarde absolutnie zgadzać się z śliczny Martin. Charlotte: No dobra.. Powiedzmy, że ja też go popieram. ' ' Charlotte: A gdzie w ogóle ona jest? Hildegarde: Hildegarde widzieć diva jak diva wchodzić do jaskinia. Charlotte: Aha.. To ja idę zobaczyć co u mojego Chrisa.. 133px Po zadaniu drużyna udała się na stołówkę, by obgadać strategie, i nabrać energie na kolejne odcinki. Jo: Drugie miejsce nie jest złe... JEST OKROPNE! Zoey: No tak.. Ale to i tak lepiej niż ponowna ceremonia. Jo: Powinniśmy więcej biegać! Zjadła szybko jak szalona kolacje i wybiegła na trening. Zoey tymczasem ledwo co zdążyła ugryźć jabłko. Henry: Ta to ma pospiech. Zoey: Chodź, biegniemy z nią! Przyda nam się trochę ruchu. Henry: W sumie masz racje. Wybiegli za Jo. 134px Zawodnicy drużyny Dzikich Kóz pakowali się właśnie przed wyjazdem do SPA. Emma: Tak się ciesze, ze czeka nas zasłużony wypoczynek! Brendon: Ziomka, SPA to dopiero musi być full wypas! Rozumiecie - muzyka, taniec, drinki, śliczne dupcie... Tutaj ugryzł się w język. Brendon: To znaczy.. Czeka nas mega imprezka, łapiecie? Debora: Łapiemy.. A wszystko to dzięki mojemu uroczemu braciszkowi. Moreno: Oj tam, oj tam sorella. Ważne, ze teraz będziemy mieli przewagę liczebną. Musimy to wykorzystać! Debora: Oczywiście. A pomoże w tym nam na pewno nasza niesamowita specjalistka od spreji! Brendon: Zobaczymy. Ej, ruszajmy! prom czeka! Gotowi na wszystko ruszyli na prom do SPA. 133px Charlotte okłamała pozostałych i zamiast iść do Chrisa pojawiła się w jaskini, gdzie przed wejściem słychać było ciche szlochanie Veroniki. 290px Charlotte podeszła bliżej, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, ze sledzi ją Martin. Charlotte: Tutaj jesteś.. Czemu płaczesz? Veronica: Chlip. No bo Martin wylał mi cały lakier do paznokci do kanalizacji. Chlip. Charlotte: No to nic, przecież masz ich tysiące. Veronica: Ale on mi wylał wszystko! Chlip. Powiedział, ze z lakierem jestem tylko u ciążeniem dla drużyny. Chlip. Charlotte: Co za świnia! Nie przejmuj się nim, zapłaci za to! Dopilnuje tego. ' Veronica: Chlip. Co chcesz zrobić? Charlotte: Zobaczysz. Ceremonia 133px Wieczorem cala drużyna Krowich Placków pojawiła się na polanie na ceremonialne ognisko. Chris ponownie się nie pojawił. Jednak nagle z drzewa zeskoczyła JoJo. JoJo: Hejka ludziska! Charlotte: O nie! Znowu ta mutantka! JoJo: Nie mutantka tylko JoJo. ^^ Charlotte: Wielka mi różnica. Przewróciła oczami. JoJo: I to JoJo poprowadzi dzisiejszą ceremonie. Martin: A co z Chrisem? JoJo: Pojechał z Kozami do SPA. Hueheheheh. Jak to brzmi! Ale skoro JoJo ma prowadzic tą ceremonie, to ta ceremonia musi być specjalna! Veronica: Czyli..? JoJo: Czyli wybuchowa ceremonia na planszy! Wyeliminowana osoba zrobi BUM, BUM! Chwile później obraz przenosi się na plansze. Każdy z zawodników stoi przywiązany na zaminowanym polu. Martin: Zapomniałaś o szklankach mleka.. JoJo: Szklanki mleka? JoJo nie potrzebuje szklanek mleka.. Oddaliście już glosy i... Hildegarde: Hildegarde się cieszyć, bo Hildegarde nie lubić mleko. JoJo: Skoro się tak cieszysz, to jesteś bezpieczna! Gratulacje, hihi. Pole Hildegardy zostało odminowane. JoJo: Bezpieczna jest też Charlotte. Charlotte: To było oczywiste! JoJo odminowała pole Charlotte. JoJo: Dwójka zagrożonych to panienka diva i chudy bogacz. A odpada.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chudy bogacz! Sorki ludku, ale otrzymałeś cztery głosy. Martin: Co?! To przeciez nie mozliwe, ja i Hildegarde na pewno glosowaliśmy za Veronicą! JoJo: Głosowanie nie kłamie. Nagle Hildegarde zrobiła się cała czerwona. Hildegarde: NIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! CHRISSSSS!!!!!!!!! Zaczęła rzucać wszystkimi przedmiotami. Na plansze. W pewnym momencie wrzuciła również jacuzzi Chrisa. JoJo podskakiwała i się cieszyła, ale Charlotte zadzwoniła do Chrisa, który pojawił się prędko. Chris: Jak śmieliście przerwać mi urlop?! Ale kiedy jego oczom ukazała się Hildegarde wrzuacaja jego gel na miny wkurzył sie. Chris: Wywalic ją!! Ale to już!! Ale nikt nie miał odwagi by do niej podejść. Hildegarde: Hildegarde poznać cała prawda! Hildegarde wiedzieć wszystko! JoJo: JoJo pomoze! Kliknęła przycisk na pilocie, i wtedy ziemia obok Hildegarde wybuchła, a ta wyleciała w powietrze. Bylo słychać tylko jeszcze jej okrzyk. Hildegarde: To nie byc koniec! Hildegarde wiedzieć, ze to ty być prawdziwy ojciec Franziski, Chris!!!! Martin: Co ona powiedziała? Chris: Pewnie jakieś pożegnanie do ciebie Martin. Skoro ona odpadła, to ty zostajesz. Charlotte: No nie.. Chris: To ja wracam na urlop. JoJo, zajmij sie mową końcowa. JoJo: Okej. I w ten sposób ogromna yeti została wyrzucona z wioski. Kto odpadnie? A kto przetrwa? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku! Ekskluzywny Klip Dawn siedziała spokojnie i medytowała wśród grzybów. 231px Nagle jednak jej spokój został zakłócony, kiedy zobaczyła jak Chris wyrzuca jej kwiatki z przyczepy. Dawn: Dosyć tego! Czas na zemstę natury! Powiedziała wkurzona i zniknęła... Koniec. Jak oceniasz odcinek 9? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy